Popular in newspapers and on the internet, at web portals and dedicated web sites, are daily horoscopes. These horoscopes are written by a human author, wherein for each day, the author writes twelve different horoscopes, one for each of the twelve zodiac Sun signs (Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces). By doing so, that method, and its results, divide all people into one of twelve groups, wherein each person of a specific group (Sun sign) receives the exact same horoscope. Common sense states that, to provide each twelfth of the human population with the exact same horoscope, it can not accurately predict or render a unique and suitable horoscope for each and every individual.
Personalized astrology is based on the unique natal data of the individual, comprising the individual's birth date (day, month and year), birth place, and birth time. These are the input requirements for generating an individual's unique astrological data (the exact locations of the ten “planets” of astrology, which comprise the Sun, the eight non-Earth planets of the solar system, and the Earth's Moon), from which charts, tables and aspect grids for the individual can be accurately manufactured. Hence, a daily horoscope for each person should also be generated along these lines, using each person's unique birth input data.